


Dave Strider, Dick Rider

by CynziDragonPazza



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Begging, Bioluminescence, Chaps, Cowboy Hats, Earth C (Homestuck), Established Relationship, Leather Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Rope Bondage, non-epilogue compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynziDragonPazza/pseuds/CynziDragonPazza
Summary: After watching Earth C's remake of Brokeback Mountain, Dave has an idea to make sexy times more interesting.It's only because of his love for him and the damn puppydog eyes that has Karkat agreeing to it.





	Dave Strider, Dick Rider

_“Jack, I swear…”_

Dave rubs Karkat’s shoulder as he sniffles, the credits beginning to roll. “You know, I actually think I like this version better than the original Brokeback or Trollback. They made sequels to give ‘em happy fucking endings for one thing. Kinda like the route they went with this too, the whole human-troll relationship. Haha, it kinda sums up most of us in the first place, doesn’t it? You and me, Rose and Kanaya, hell even John and Terezi. Dunno what those two even have since John still refuses to admit it’s a kismesistude, but now that Vriska’s somehow getting better the longer she’s here she’s been flirting with John so who knows, maybe he’ll end up with two girlfriends?”

Karkat can’t help but laugh even as he takes a moment to blow his nose. “Yeah, maybe. That dumbass sockhead wouldn’t even know it without the two fucking ganging up on him in the first place.”

“Oh shit, babe, he’d be swimming in a pile of hot broads. I never thought that dorky kid I knew at 13 would end up the heartthrob of all us gods. Come to think of it, I think I saw Nepeta eying his ass? No homo, but it’s actually pretty choice.”

“Dave, you married me, I think that’s plenty homo.”

“No that’s bi, there’s a difference. Keep up with the political correctness.”

“Oh fuck don’t you get started on that shit, I get enough of it with Kankri.”

Dave sighs as he flops across Karkat’s lap. He looks up at him with unguarded eyes and smiles wide. It still makes Karkat’s heart flutter whenever he sees him so open like this. “So, you wanna watch the next one? We still got plenty a’time afore the next big god meetin’,” he drawls, accent thicker.

Karkat swallows thickly and clears his throat. “I mean, we could, if I didn’t have a giant lump across my legs.”

“But baaaaaabe I don’t wanna get uuuuuuuup. I mean, you’re just so comfy.” His accent is stubbornly in place as he stretches out. Other than the pops coming from his spine, the sight is incredibly alluring. “I mean, unless ya wanna do other things~” He even waggles his eyebrows for emphasis.

“Jackass.” He shoves the blond off his legs, who falls to the ground with an _oomph_ . “Though I _might_ be willing to consider something else, if you make it appealing enough.”

Dave shoots up from his landing spot on the floor with a grin. “I am _so_ glad you asked, darling,” he croons, leaning down to kiss him. “I’ve been savin’ up somethin’ real special for you. But you gotta do somethin’ for me first. Please?”

If it wasn’t for the earnestness and the undertone of nerves in those pretty red eyes, Karkat would’ve said no. Honestly, that man has incredible puppy dog eyes. And that is how he finds himself in tight jeans, a button down with a leather vest, moobeast organtagonist boots (rancher, dammit, Karkat), and a dark gray hat.

He has to admit, he likes the hat.

He’s sitting on the bed in their master bedroom, leaning back against the pillows and playing some asinine phone game. Dave is taking forever in the bathroom, and he knows he only does that when he wants to make something really special. “I’m starting to think you agreeing to watch the Brokeback Mountain remakes was only so you could do this!”

“Aw don’t fret, darlin’, I like watchin’ them too. This is just a bonus.” Dave steps out of the bathroom and leans on the doorframe with a wide grin. Karkat looks up and his eyes widen in shock. The bright red hat is a given, but the leather chaps and underwear are a surprise. The blond waggles his eyebrows. “Ya know, this dick ain’t big enough for the two of us,” he says with a gesture to his rather prominent crotch.

“Oh my fucking _god_ you--” Karkat drops the phone and runs a hand down his face with an exasperated laugh. “Did you do all this _just_ for that damn joke?”

“Maybe. Or maybe it’s the chance to show these off.” He pats his leg as his grin widens. “I mean, it all depends on whatcha wanna do.” He pulls from behind his back a coil of rope. “You think you can take me, cowboy?”

Oh, _that’s_ the game he wants to play? Karkat grins as he stands up and stretching, knowing how Dave just drinks in the sight. “I’m pretty sure I can do anything with you, cowboy,” he purrs. In his chest there’s a particularly buggy trill starting up, and along his neck and wrists the familiar cherry glow is starting to make its appearance.

Dave can feel the excitement already building, and he pushes off the doorway to saunter over to his partner (snrk). “Well, why don’tcha prove it?” There’s a delicious tenseness in the air as the two stare each other down. It’s a regular showdown at the OK Corral, except the prize is one of them getting fucked out of their minds.

Karkat’s the one who moves first, moving fluidly around Dave to get behind him. Since it’s play, neither of them are trying too hard to get the upper hand just yet. Dave takes a few quick steps out of reach with a taunting smirk. Karkat’s responding growl sends shivers down his spine. “Trying to keep away, don’t think you can take me down?”

“Ehh, more that I’m tryna make it last long afore I get you in my clutches.” Dave grins as he spins the rope coil around his hand--until it accidentally goes flying off. “Ah fuck--”

The two of them both jump for it, wrestling for the rope. What Dave had forgotten is just how _quick_ Karkat can be, and well, alright, maybe the leather chaps weren’t the best idea since they make things a little stiffer when it comes to moving around. At least the vest keeps Karkat’s claws from cutting him up. Yet.

“No no you--fucking hell--”

“Stop squirming you bulgesucker--”

“--how the fuck can you _bend_ that way--”

“--you are going _down_!”

In short order Dave finds himself stomach down, Karkat straddling his hips as he ties his wrists neatly together. The knots are true, he knows that from past experience. “Aw come on babe, you’re not gonna just take me here are ya? I feel like I’m all trussed up for supper, you gonna cook me up? Cover me in oil, shove an apple in my mouth, tie me to a pole and roast me over a roaring fire, serve me up with some dropped hot potatoes--”

Karkat uses his hand to cover his mouth, the trill in his chest slowly deepening. It makes Dave feel a heat growing in the pit of his stomach. “Keep it up and I’ll make sure you have something to choke on,” he purrs. Dave visibly shivers. When he knows that Dave won’t keep rambling, he pulls his hand away and runs his hands down the blond’s arms. “Better. Are you going to behave for me or am I going to have to teach you?”

Dave has to take a moment to bite his lip, a shaky breath escaping. “I think I can behave. For the most part,” he adds on with a grin as he twists enough to waggle his eyebrows at Karkat.

The troll groans and stands up, hauling him up with him. “I should’ve known better.”

“You really should have, darlin~” Dave gives Karkat a shit eating grin. “Did ya really think I wouldn’t be the asshole you know and love~?”

“I don’t know about love, but I tolerate you at the very least.” Karkat guides Dave so that he’s kneeling in front of him, while he sits on the edge of the bed. His fingers card through the other’s hair softly. “How about you show me what else you can do with that pretty mouth of yours, cowboy?” The glow around his neck and wrists are brightening, and his cheeks are gaining the bright red stripe that indicates just how into everything he _really_ is.

Dave hums as he shifts on his knees to get more comfortable. “I feel like I should at least get my hat back. I worked real hard to get one that color just for you, sugar~”

Karkat’s cheeks brighten with the thick accent dripping off Dave’s tongue. “Maybe later. I want to make sure I can keep a grip on you.” He separates his legs and leans back on his free hand. “Get to work.”

It’s almost comical, how eagerly Dave works at getting his pants undone. With how often they’ve done this, he’s gotten quick at using teeth to undo jeans. But Karkat feels generous and helps him with getting the jeans pulled down to his knees. He doesn’t do anything about his trunks though. Dave knows what that means and leans forward to start mouthing at where he sees the brightest red through the fabric. His tongue runs along the still-closed sheath slowly. The low trill that had been quietly purring in Karkat’s chest kicks up both a notch and an octave. Emboldened, he keeps running his tongue up and down, until he leans up to grip the waistband between his teeth and pull down.

Karkat makes it a _little_ easier by lifting his hips up, the bioluminescence along his legs growing stronger. Dave gets them down as much as he can before going right back to his sheath. He’s careful in his ministrations, using both the tip and the flat of his tongue with each tongue stroke. The trill grows as Karkat moans at the same time, his fingers gripping Dave’s hair. “Keep going, you’re doing great…”

Dave glances up and smiles briefly. He loves getting Karkat to come undone, but he knows he can’t go ham like usual. Karkat looks to be in the mood to draw it out, which he’s actually okay with this time. He focuses on the task on hand again. It isn’t until the tentabulge comes out that Dave takes a moment to breathe. “Well hey there lil guy, ‘bout time you came out for a good time.”

“Oh my god, Dave, don’t _talk_ to it,” Karkat breathes out with a faint laugh. It quickly transforms into a groan and his head lolls back in bliss. Dave keeps running his tongue up and down the thick bulge, taking in bits of slurry already leaking off the spiral edges. He loves this, loves getting so intimate with his husband’s taste, and even when it squirms its way into his mouth he lets out a happy groan around it. There’s a moment where his gag reflex almost kicks in, but Karkat is attentive as always and forces Dave off enough so that he can get accustomed to it. He hums around him in appreciation, which just makes Karkat shudder, the biolum flaring briefly.

It’s only when Dave is forced back that he gets to see just how much Karkat’s affected. The glow of bioluminescence can be seen up his arms through the fabric, around his neck, and through the shirt not covered by the vest. He gives him a smug smile. “Liking this, darling? Ya know there’s plenty more where that came from~”

Karkat just growls and gives his head a little shove, only to lean over and cup his cheek in his hand. “First, you okay? Do you need the rope loosened at all?”

The gentleness in the words warms Dave in a way that’s not related to the lust blossoming within. “Nah, I’m good. You did a great job, babe, you’re not stopping my circulation. Then again we’re gods, so what does it matter? And you’re a god of Blood so you can keep it flowing even if by some horrible miracle I end up dead.”

“Shut up.” Karkat shakes his head and manages to get the vest and shirt off. Dave pouts at seeing the hat knocked off. “I’ll put it back on, give me a minute. Who’s the one with the real cowboy kink?” he teases, leaning back down to stroke Dave’s cheek.

The blond takes the chance to kiss the palm. “Probably both’a us darlin~” A happy little chitter skips out of Karkat’s chest at the affection. “An’ you’re the one who’s lovin’ the accent, looks like.”

Karkat’s cheeks burn and he helps Dave stand up, pulling him into a deep kiss. Immediately he’s met by Dave’s eager tongue, and they keep kissing while Dave moves close enough to hook a knee on the bed in a half-straddle. The kiss breaks when they both fall back with yelps of surprise. After a moment they both start laughing. “Let me finish getting these stupid fucking jeans off.” Karkat is careful as he gets Dave off of him back onto the bed. The blond shifts to sit up and watch him.

The boots are kicked off and both jeans and trunks are shoved onto the floor, Dave taking the time to trace familiar lines of red with his eyes. He loves how they only glow for him, the warmth that radiates from them, the fact that they all glow, both the ones for black and the ones for red romance. The first time he had seen it, he had to ask Kanaya what they meant, since Karkat had holed up in his room on that cold meteor so long ago afterwards. He’s suddenly yanked from his thoughts when he realizes that red eyes are staring into his own. “Wah!”

Karkat laughs at how Dave falls back on the bed, one that comes from deep within his chest. “Isn’t this what you wanted, Dave? Someone to take you and put you in your place?” he growls, running carefully trimmed claws down pale skin. The responding shiver puts a sharp grin on his face. “I think that’s exactly what I’m going to do. But first.”

“Babe, what’re you--wait a--sweet jesus fucking christ how are you so _fast_ \--just let me-- _ahhh!_ ”

He gives the now-prominent bulge another squeeze, rubbing the leather covering it and relishing in the sensation. There are a few different paths he can take, he muses on. He watches Dave arch up and try to get more friction and decides which one he wants to take. Leaning forward, he starts nipping up his chest, making sure to leave prominent hickeys in various places. The moans he can pull from Dave is enough to keep him going. Right where his neck meets his shoulders is where he bites hardest--not enough to draw blood, of course, but enough that Dave gasps and moans and bucks his hips up again into his hand. “Just how bad do you want it?” he growls.

“Fuck--I want it so bad babe, more than even aj and you know how much I love aj, I could live off it if you weren’t so intent on keeping me actually properly healthy and shit, I’ll even eat the shitty veggies you want me to even though I fucking hate asparagus but if it makes you happy--” He immediately sighs with relief as Karkat grabs him by the jaw and kisses him harshly. He was worried what else he’d say if he wasn’t stopped.

Dave _really_ didn’t want to eat any asparagus.

His hands are still tied behind his back, but in a box tie instead. More comfortable, which he was admittedly thankful for. Especially since Karkat was still squeezing and stroking his dick through the leather underwear he was now regretting. He moaned and whined with little hip rolls upwards. Karkat broke the kiss for a moment to grip his jaw and look him in the eye. “Fuck, darling, you’re gonna kill me if ya keep this up,” he groans. All he gets in response is a sharp nip at his jawline. “Babe please, tell me you’re not gonna just leave me like this, all tied up and nowhere to come.”

Karkat snorts and nibbles at his earlobe. “Don’t worry, I’ll have you fucking _begging_ for more.” He pulls away just enough and roll them both over, pulling Dave on top so that he’s straddling him. His bulge immediately seeks out something to tangle with, pulling at the leather keeping him restrained.

Dave groans and rolls his hips in response, Karkat eying his stomach in its movement. “Am I gonna ride you? You know there’s a song called Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy right? I think we need those hats again.”

“Fucking--are you _serious_ , Dave?”

“As serious as a goddamn heart attack, I’d be clutching my chest if I could, call 911 ‘cause I’m getting the heartburn, the pain up my arm, I think I’m--”

“Don’t make me get the gag.”

Dave’s teeth clicked as he immediately cut his rambling short. The look Karkat was giving him said that he wasn’t joking when he warned him about the gag. And it probably wouldn’t even be the fun one that let him make out with him either! Or the bulge gag that he got specially made to simulate Karkat’s bulge. After a moment of staring at each other he pouted. “Pretty please Karkat?”

He gave the credit for getting his hat back to his fluttering eyelashes. They were quite long and full.

Karkat frowned at the leather holding him in place still. “I can’t believe you actually wore this fucking getup. You look ridiculous.”

“Oh please, you know you like seeing me in shiny leather.”

“Yeah, but you forgot about something.” He smirked up at the blond as he reached out and gave him a squeeze, pulling a startled moan out. “You put this shitty excuse of underwear on _under_ the chaps.”

“...Ah. Yeah, that--fuck, keep going--that’ll make things tough…”

Karkat laughed and leaned forward to bite at Dave’s shoulder. He smirked against his skin at the moan he received. Before Dave could say anything else he had used his claws to rip the skimpy scraps off and out of the way. “You were saying?”

“Sweet Jesus Christ watch those fucking claws!”

“Oh shut it, you and I both know just how much you like them.” Karkat gave him a sharp grin as he deliberately ran his claws so slowly up Dave’s sides that he shuddered with a low moan. “You get off on the fact I could eviscerate you with nothing but my claws and teeth. You _love_ the danger.”

Dave whined and his head fell back as he shifted on Karkat’s lap. “Fuck, Karkat, babe, you’re just being a little shit now, aren’t you?”

“Oh, and you’re not one?” He gripped his hips and pulled him closer, his bulge immediately twining around Dave’s dick. The two of them simultaneously moan with the friction. Before Dave could do anything he’s jerked into a heated kiss. He knows that if he really wanted to, he could wriggle out of the bonds--Karkat always makes sure that the knots can be easily undone by either of them in case of emergencies--but it’s the trust he puts into him, knowing that no matter what he’ll be taken care of, that lets him enjoy being dominated so thoroughly.

He almost lets out an honest to fuck whimper when he realizes that his dick’s being untangled from the bulge, but breaks the kiss in order to go up on his knees better. The slick strokes along his thighs in low sweeps until the bulge finds its goal has Dave leaning into Karkat, who’s kind enough to keep him from falling completely over or shoving his face into a pillow (this time). There’s a hiss as it gently pushes inside him, slow and considerate. “Ahhhh fuck~”

“Holy shit, did you fucking _prep_ yourself just for this?” There’s an undercurrent of awe in Karkat’s voice. In response Dave just grins and twists his head to nip at his neck, which makes him jolt. “Fuck--”

“Fuck me good and hard, babe, you know how I want it,” Dave purrs, getting another nip. He bites Karkat’s neck which gets a gasp and a spasm from the bulge. It shoots an extra dose of pleasure throughout his body. With another moan he leaves behind as much of a hickey as he can. Gray thick skin can make it unbelievably hard to actually leave marks that are visible to others. It isn’t until the bulge is firmly inside him as far as it can from this particular angle that Dave finds himself fully relaxing. It begins to undulate (and isn’t that a fun word?) and it manages to catch sensitive spots within him that have him moaning like a ten-cent whore in a back alley.

Karkat grabs Dave’s hair under the stupid hat and jerks his head back, attacking his neck with teeth and tongue. He gasps and bucks his hips forward. There’s a prickliness to the pull that has him craving more. The sudden tight squeeze of an ass cheek makes him choke on air. “You need to move if you want to get off,” Karkat growls against his skin. It makes him impossibly harder, and he starts moving the best he can on his knees, riding the bulge that’s leaking plenty of slurry for lube and also seeking every way to keep getting that pleasure he wants.

Alright, make that needs. Gods forbid--or is it them forbid?--they ever separated, he was ruined for any non-troll lover.

Dave pulls against the ropes keeping his arms in place with a loud needy moan, wanting to run his hands up and down Karkat’s torso, lace his fingers through that thick hair that’s impossibly coarse and soft at the same time, trace the patterns of biolum and feel the thick trills that are continuing to fill the room. The forced inability to do so, the claws leaving red lines down his back, the bites and nips at his neck, it’s stoking the fire inside him and driving him insane. “F-fuck, Karkat, Karkat don’t--don’t stop please don’t don’t don’t I can’t--”

He yelps in surprise when their positions are suddenly flipped and he’s on his back, wrists in the small of his back. He’s even more glad now for the change in the wrist tie, if they had been left in the double-column tie that would have gotten pretty painful quickly. Karkat pushes his legs so that his knees are almost hitting his chest, claws digging into his thighs as his hips are moving. It still feels odd to him, since trolls didn’t do penetration often. But seeing how it made Dave cry out in bliss makes the oddness fade to but a twinge in the back of his mind. He grins as he leans forward, his bulge coiling in such a way as to hit a particular spot in Dave that causes him to shout and jerk. “How close are you?” he growls, his voice hitting that particular timbre that he knows goes right to Dave’s core. The trill in his chest has grown stronger over time.

“So close holy shit don’t stop I’ll die please please please fuck me harder harder please--” Dave gasps at a particularly forceful thrust that cuts him off briefly. “Fuuuuck! Please, Karkat!”

The begging and hearing his name sound so sweet is what makes Karkat have mercy (he’ll save those ideas for another time). He kisses him hard and grips his dick, stroking firmly and twisting his wrist to give that extra sensation that has Dave moaning into his mouth. It doesn’t take more than a minute before he comes undone. His back arches as he breaks the kiss with a near-scream from all the sensations going through his body. It’s enough to make Karkat lose his own composure and he hides his face in Dave’s neck with a shout of his own. He’s also secretly glad this wasn’t during his season, otherwise there’d be far more mess to clean up.

When they both feel the ecstasy start to ebb, Karkat lets Dave’s legs fall back on the mattress and pulls away to look at him. Dave looks like he had his brains properly fucked out with that hazy look in his eyes. It leaves him feeling good at causing that much pleasure. When the blond comes to stronger awareness, he finds that he’s been stripped of all the leather clothing and was cleaned up. He sighs and snuggles closer to the warm body wrapped around him. The trill from earlier has turned into a low purr, soothing, comforting. “That was fucking _awesome_. Why’d it take us years to even do the cowboy schtick, babe?”

“Well let’s see, there was establishing a new world, dealing with interpersonal problems when everyone who fucking died came back with us, you and me figuring out how to be more comfortable with being open--”

“I didn’t mean for a perfect play by play,” he laughed, tucking his head into the other’s neck. The biolum glow was soft now and it pulsed twice with affection. “We’re gonna have to do this more often...I’d love to see how good your ass looks in chaps.”

“I’ll think about it.” But while his fingers softly comb through his hair, he catches a thoughtful hum from Karkat. “...you _did_ look good in that outfit. Maybe we can try other sorts of roleplay. _Maybe_.”

Dave snickers and shifts so that he can kiss him. “Love you Karkat.”

Karkat smiles back. “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for a challenge on a Discord server I'm in. Had a lot of fun writing it! Hope you all like it~! ;3


End file.
